The present disclosure relates generally to the marking of anatomical features to facilitate the treatment of the nearby tissue structures, such as a tissue of an eye. Although specific reference is made to marking tissue for surgery such as eye surgery, embodiments as described herein can be used in many ways with many anatomical structures to facilitate the treatment of many tissue structures.
Cutting of materials can be done mechanically with chisels, knives, scalpels and other tools such as surgical tools. However, prior methods and apparatus of cutting can be less than desirable and provide less than ideal results in at least some instances. For example, at least some prior methods and apparatus for cutting materials such as tissue may provide a somewhat rougher surface than would be ideal. Pulsed lasers can be used to cut one or more of many materials and have been used for laser surgery to cut tissue.
Examples of surgically tissue cutting include cutting the cornea and crystalline lens of the eye. The lens of the eye can be cut to correct a defect of the lens, for example to remove a cataract, and the tissues of the eye can be cut to access the lens. For example the cornea can be to access the cataractous lens. The cornea can be cut in order to correct a refractive error of the eye, for example with laser assisted in situ keratomileusis (hereinafter “LASIK”).
Many patients may have visual errors associated with the refractive properties of the eye such as nearsightedness, farsightedness and astigmatism. Astigmatism may occur when the corneal curvature is unequal in two or more directions. Nearsightedness can occur when light focuses before the retina, and farsightedness can occur with light refracted to a focus behind the retina. There are numerous prior surgical approaches for reshaping the cornea, including laser assisted in situ keratomileusis (hereinafter “LASIK”), all laser LASIK, femto LASIK, corneaplasty, astigmatic keratotomy, corneal relaxing incision (hereinafter “CRI”), and Limbal Relaxing Incision (hereinafter “LRI”). Astigmatic Keratotomy, Corneal Relaxing Incision (CRI), and Limbal Relaxing Incision (LRI), corneal incisions are made in a well-defined manner and depth to allow the cornea to change shape to become more spherical.
Cataract extraction is a frequently performed surgical procedure. A cataract is formed by opacification of the crystalline lens of the eye. The cataract scatters light passing through the lens and may perceptibly degrade vision. A cataract can vary in degree from slight to complete opacity. Early in the development of an age-related cataract the power of the lens may increase, causing nearsightedness (myopia). Gradual yellowing and opacification of the lens may reduce the perception of blue colors as those shorter wavelengths are more strongly absorbed and scattered within the cataractous crystalline lens. Cataract formation may often progresses slowly resulting in progressive vision loss.
A cataract treatment may involve replacing the opaque crystalline lens with an artificial intraocular lens (IOL), and an estimated 15 million cataract surgeries per year are performed worldwide. Cataract surgery can be performed using a technique termed phacoemulsification in which an ultrasonic tip with associated irrigation and aspiration ports is used to sculpt the relatively hard nucleus of the lens to facilitate removal through an opening made in the anterior lens capsule. The nucleus of the lens is contained within an outer membrane of the lens that is referred to as the lens capsule. Access to the lens nucleus can be provided by performing an anterior capsulotomy in which a small round hole can be formed in the anterior side of the lens capsule. Access to the lens nucleus can also be provided by performing a manual continuous curvilinear capsulorhexis (CCC) procedure. After removal of the lens nucleus, a synthetic foldable intraocular lens (IOL) can be inserted into the remaining lens capsule of the eye.
At least some prior laser surgery systems can provide less than ideal results when used to place an intraocular lens in the eye to treat aberrations of the eye such as low order aberrations comprising astigmatism or higher order aberrations. While accommodating IOLs can correct refractive error of the eye and restore accommodation, the prior accommodating IOLs can provide less than ideal correction of the astigmatism of the eye.
Thus, improved methods and systems would be helpful for more precisely marking and tracking anatomical features in tissue, particularly the eye, to better position tissue cuts and place implants such as intraocular lenses (IOLs) in the eye.